


Mike, the Duke, and the Mutt

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It suddenly all makes sense, and in a rush of satisfied confusion, it hits him that Duke has been <i>using</i> him to get to Mutt. This guy hadn’t been seducing <i>him</i> because he wanted to. Mike had been the friend you date to get to their hotter friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike, the Duke, and the Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/28850365109/the-mike-the-duke-and-the-mutt), movin old stuff.

It’s not until they’re in the car that Mike realizes why The Duke has been so nice.

It’s only when the dirty blonde is on his lap, riding him, pressed back against the steering wheel, and gripping the door with one hand, and pushing up against the ceiling with the other that the truth is so obvious.

It suddenly all makes sense, and in a rush of satisfied confusion, it hits him that Duke has been _using_ him to get to _Mutt_. This guy hadn’t been seducing _him_ because he wanted to. Mike had been the friend you date to get to their hotter friend.

The car is still running, and Mike revs the engine. The car rumbles, and The Duke moans louder, his glasses barely hanging onto his face.

“M- _Mm_ …!” He’s biting his lip, trying not to moan something, and although it could be ‘Mike’, he’s sure it’s probably ‘Mutt’.

He frowns, but keeps pushing his hips up into him. His stupid necklace is jingling, and Mike grabs onto it to silence it.

“It’s the car, isn’t it?” he mumbles, amused, a little pissed off, but not stopping the almost cruel motion of his hips.

He thinks that Duke might try to deny it, but his foot presses harder into the gas pedal and Mutt roars. Instead, he nods frantically, Mutt’s engine running smooth and seductive, and Mike silently notes that he’s nowhere near as cocky and composed as he usually is. He’s not sure if it’s Mutt or the sex, and he supposes it doesn’t really matter.

The Duke takes his hand from the ceiling, stroking himself, and one more quiet purr of Mutt’s engine has him cumming over his stomach with a ‘ _Muh_ ’.

Mike drives him home like a gentleman, although the duration of the ride is spent with The Duke either looking guilty when he knows Mike is looking, or stroking the interior of the car when he thinks Mike isn’t.

Mike doesn’t really mind; after all, Duke’s not a direct threat, this would probably earn him brownie points if the Burners needed another favor from him, and the sex was alright. When he pulls up in front of Duke’s mansion, he grips his shoulder tightly before he gets out of the passenger’s seat.

“Next time, I’ll bend you over her hood.”

The Duke gives him a sly grin, having not expected Mike to want to continue this once he found out he was in it for the car, and he gets out of the vehicle in one motion. He closes the door with a caress, his hand sliding lovingly over the side and up to the grill, and Mike barely sees the shiver he makes when his hand separates from the metal.

He smirks and guns it out of there, knowing that the echo of the car’s thunderous exit would have him on edge for the rest of the night.


End file.
